


Eternal Bad End

by TheOculusRift



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, This is not for the faint of heart read at your own caution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOculusRift/pseuds/TheOculusRift
Summary: There is no happiness to be found here.WARNING: THIS CONTAINS GRAPHIC CONTENT AND IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART (at least the first part isn’t). PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN CAUTION





	Eternal Bad End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SUBJECTS OF ABUSE, GORE AND VIOLENCE. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH ANY OF THESE SUBJECTS, DO NOT READ THIS. This is all from Natsuki’s POV  
> There is no happy ending for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This writing piece was originally an exclusive thing I shared to my friends on discord, but I have decided to post it since I’m making a second part to it. This first chapter is the original that was finished and the next part is going to be an epilogue I write more recently.  
> As you can tell by the warnings, this is a gore filled story. Please don’t read it if you don’t think you can handle it.  
> Also, just a quick little update on my posting schedule, with school now I’m going to update very infrequently. Don’t expect anything really. I’ll try my best to write but I’m super busy.  
> I do have things planned. Not anything for my multi chaps cuz I want to wait to do anything for them.

I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t do anything.

 

I couldn’t speak at all.

 

Why exactly? Well, my vocal cords had been ripped from my neck.

 

I could see them in a bloody heap on the floor, a pile of strangled organs and muscle tissue. If I could vomit I would, but pain paralyzed my body still. Not even my stomach could muster up the energy to release the bile growing in there.

 

And he was there, laughing.

 

He didn’t stop laughing.

 

He stared at my bloody form, knife in his right hand, a gun in his left.

 

Tears ran down my cheek as I looked pathetically at him, unable to escape from his torturous cruelty.

 

“I’m surprised your still alive...” He cackled. “Your eyes are still so full of life.”

 

He leaned down until our eyes met.

 

“Maybe I should take away that glow.”

 

I couldn’t even react when the knife slashed near my eye. If I was able to scream, my voice would’ve carried throughout the entire neighborhood.

 

I felt like a piece of meat at a butcher’s shop. The only difference there was that I was alive.

 

Feeling disappeared and a ripping sensation made a sharp pitched whimper escape my mouth. It hurt my throat to make that much noise, not to mention that it made it ten times harder to breathe, but the agony was overwhelming.

 

My foot... I can’t... move it anymore...

 

My eye flicked upward and I gazed in horror at Pa-no, that madman holding my amputated leg with a sadistic grin plastered on his face.

 

“It took a bit of effort with that knife but look at this prize! It’ll look wonderful hanging above the fireplace!” He laughed uproariously. 

 

FUCK NO! PLEASE STOP! THIS ISN’T HAPPENING! THIS IS JUST A FUCKING NIGHTMARE!

 

But I knew it wasn’t. The pain was real. The tears were real. The blood seeping from my body was real.

 

No matter how much I wanted to deny it, it was real.

 

He moved to my left arm, and just like my leg, he sawed it with the knife, cutting through the flesh and nervous, ripping through muscle and tissue, all while blood gushed up and sprayed all over.

 

My vision was blurring and it was getting harder to breath.

 

I had lost more blood than I could imagine. The excruciating pain pulsated through my body in waves making my conscious wane back and forth.

 

“Time for the finale Nat! Today, you’re going to meet the devil! Send my regards c*nt!”

 

What I felt next I couldn’t describe even if I wanted to.

 

My entire body felt like it was scorched by the sun, my entire being ripped apart and shredded into nothingness.

 

Blood filled my vision.

 

So much... blood... wait... is that...

 

He’s... gutting me... those are my intestines and...

 

Pain.

 

Fear.

 

Pain.

 

Torture.

 

Fear.

 

Fucking fear.

 

Fuck... why?!

 

Why me?!

 

Why is this happening?!

 

Just... let me wake up from this...

 

I...

 

******

 

I jolted awake, sweat pouring down my face.

 

It... was a dream...

 

Just a horrible nightmare...

 

I wanted to believe that.

 

But I couldn’t.

 

I couldn’t believe any of that.

 

After all I still couldn’t feel my right foot.

 

My body ached and burned, my vision blurring and unfocused, not helped by my left eye being covered in bandages. I tried to sit up, but to no avail as agony soon took over leaving me in a writhing ball, my eye shut tightly, my face pale, and even more sweat running down my face.

 

The room I’m in... this is a hospital... isn’t it...

 

No....

 

It was... real...?

 

This... is real...?

 

No... fuck no... please... I can’t do this... I can’t... handle this...

 

My eye burned and tears poured out and I sobbed into my pillow.

 

It reminded me that I couldn’t even produce a voice anymore.

 

And I only cried harder.

 

Something like this shouldn’t be possible. It shouldn’t fucking happen.

 

But it did.

 

Why...?

 

Why couldn’t I have just died instead?

 

I have to live with this mutilated body fire the rest of my goddamn life.

 

I... I can’t do that...

 

Silent crying was all I could do.

 

I felt hopeless... and horrified... and traumatized... and I wouldn’t ever be able to forget it.

 

My body would remind me.

 

And I would break.

 

“This... should be the room...”

 

Huh...?

 

A muffled voice echoed outside of the room I was in. It was shaky, almost tentative sounding. There was fear.

 

The door knob began to turn and my eye dilated as terror filled my entire heart.

 

No... please...

 

I can’t...

 

It isn’t... Papa... is it...?

 

His face.

 

His sadistic grin.

 

It filled my brain.

 

I wanted to scream. But I couldn’t.

 

I couldn’t fucking do anything anymore.

 

So I lay curled up in a ball, my heart full of nothing but dread and fear as the door opened.

 

And my one pink eye met emerald, amethyst and sky blue.

 

I raised my head my eye widening in disbelief. It didn’t feel real after that nightmare.

 

“N-Natsuki...? Are you... actually awake...?” Monika stuttered, shock filling her expression.

 

I opened my mouth to answer but no sound came out.

 

I forgot.

 

I lost it.

 

The weight kept piling on and refused to stop.

 

Yuri looked at me sadly and Sayori already had tears in her eyes.

 

“Nat... oh god... so in the end... they couldn’t...”

 

My coral haired girlfriend sniffled and then rushed over to me, gently enveloping me into her embrace.

 

Warmth.

 

“I’m so glad... we were all scared you wouldn’t wake up... we th-thought you w-would d-d-die...!”

 

She sobbed miserably into my shoulder. I raised my one arm, gently stroking her back, tears of my own falling from my right eye.

 

It hurt. It hurt so fucking much.

 

But it wasn’t just my injuries that hurt.

 

Soon, the other girls joined in, taking me into their arms, all of them crying out of joy, relief and sorrow.

 

And I sobbed along with them. My silent cries in tune with them.

 

Their warmth enveloped me. I felt safe. I felt alive.

 

When we released I just took in the images of my three girlfriends, memorizing them, ingraining then in my head.

 

Sayori, a smile on her face despite the tears practically gushing out of her sky blue eyes.

 

Monika, who was wiping tears from her red puffy eyes, her brown hair all frizzled and dark bags hanging below her emerald eyes.

 

And Yuri, who normally scowled and glared at me from all of our petty arguments, was smiling happily, her eyes watery and glowing. She looked so relieved, exhaustion evident on her face.

 

They spent the entire time I was out in a coma worrying about me.

 

I made them worry... and cry... and tire themselves out...

 

I’m... horrible...

 

I shouldn’t think like this... I shouldn’t but...

 

Why do I feel guilt?

 

**You’re a useless good for nothing brat who’s just a fucking burden to everyone around.**

 

His words...

 

No... he’s wrong...

**Fucking bitch! You little fucking screw up! Of course you messed up! All you do is ruin everything!**

 

Please no...

 

**Send my regards cunt!**

 

NOOOOOOOOO!

 

I clutched my head, hyperventilating despite it murdering my torn up and bandaged throat.

 

The three rushed over to me, their mouths moving but I couldn’t hear them.

 

All I could hear was him.

 

I couldn’t hear any other voice.

 

I could hear his laughter.

 

I could see his smile.

 

I could hear him brandishing the blade, sawing through my bones.

 

I could hear him shoot the pistol, the bullets easily piercing through my skin.

 

Nothing else filled my brain.

 

All I could see was that moment on an endless repeat.


End file.
